Angel with No Halo
by Scar of Mine
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy find out that Dallas goes to church and Johnny thinks upon this. Johnny's POV and this is a oneshot and a songfic.  R and R please! Minor cussing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…and I have no OCs in this one….danget.**

**This is just a little one shot about Dallas from Johnny's POV. **

**Dallas actually goes to church and this is Johnny's thoughts on that. Song has been modified to fit this purpose…I don't own the song.**

One Sunday morning me and Ponyboy were heading to church. It was one of the first few times we'd went and when we got there we sat in the back row like normal. It wasn't that we wanted to; it was that most people don't stare at us if we sit in the back. I looked over beside us and saw a tall young man sitting there. He looked very familiar and he wasn't dressed too sharp either. He had on an old ratty t-shirt with a coat overtop, beat up blue jeans, sunglasses over his eyes, and blonde almost white hair poking out from underneath the hat he was wearing. I whispered one word, "Dallas?"

_(Dally's) been a back-row Baptist,_  
><em><span>With his share of front-row sin.<span>_  
><em><span>His Saturday night still on his breathe,<span>_  
><em><span>Every Sunday when he'd walk in.<span>_  
><em><span>He's never led the Benediction,<span>_  
><em><span>He's never sang in the choir.<span>_  
><em><span>But he's an angel with no halo,<span>_  
><em><span>An' one wing in the fire.<span>_

Ponyboy and I learned that Dally has gone to church for years and never told the gang. He asked us not to tell, well, more like threatened. He didn't want to have anyone thinking he was a wuss. And above that he thought he was a lost cause. Although we'd never tell Dally, Pony and me knew better. We knew that Dallas wasn't a lost cause, or maybe it was just me who thought that. Pony was afraid of Dally on some level, and I knew Pony really didn't approve of what Dallas had done in the past but he was ok with him. I on the other hand thought Dally had a chance and wasn't a lost cause at all, he was just a little bit lost.

_(Pony) lives by the Bible,_  
><em><span>The Bible lives by (his) bed.<span>_  
><em><span>An' (I've) lied alone so many nights,<span>_  
><em><span>With scriptures in (my) head.<span>_  
><em><span>Prayin': "Good Lord, just be with him,<span>_  
><em><span>"I know his Faith is tired,<span>_  
><em><span>"But he's an angel with no halo,<span>_  
><em><span>"An' one wing in the fire."<span>_

Sometimes Pony'd read me some scriptures before we went to bed and I'd stay up all night on the Curtis' couch (or in the lot) thinking about them. Some of those times I'd pray for Dally, because he doesn't need to think that he's a lost cause, he just needs to believe.

_"An' I know he lives a little left of livin' right,_  
><em><span>"An he's come close to goin' way to far a few times.<span>_  
><em><span>"But I'd trade a thousand prayers if just one prayer would come true:<span>_  
><em><span>"Lord, please believe in him, like I believe in you."<span>_

He's always been there for me and he doesn't deserve to go to hell, no matter what the fuzz says. And trust me, I've heard multiple people say that Dallas is going to hell, but I just can't comprehend that.

_(Dally's) always been there for me,_  
><em><span>From (schoolwork) to (broads).<span>_  
><em><span>Fixed my (mind) an' fixed my (bones),<span>_  
><em><span>When they've been broken down.<span>_  
><em><span>I know he calls for more forgiveness,<span>_  
><em><span>Than most folks do require,<span>_  
><em><span>But he's an angel with no halo,<span>_  
><em><span>An' one wing in the fire.<span>_

_An' I know he lives a little left of livin' right,_  
><em><span>An he's come close to goin' way to far a few times.<span>_  
><em><span>But I'd trade a thousand prayers if just one prayer would come true:<span>_  
><em><span>Lord, please believe in him, like I believe in you.<span>_

Dallas Winston… Dallas… Dally… the toughest hood in our neighborhood. Yet, he had a soft side, I knew it. And I don't know what heaven's like, but if Dallas wasn't there… I don't know what I'd do.

_Well, I just can't imagine,_  
><em><span>What Heaven might be like.<span>_  
><em><span>If me an' (the gang) make it,<span>_  
><em><span>Without (Dally) by our side.<span>_  
><em><span>Lord, could you please remember,<span>_  
><em><span>When it's time to call us higher:<span>_  
><em><span>That he's an angel with no halo,<span>_  
><em><span>An' one wing in the fire.<span>_  
><em><span>Ooooh.<span>_


End file.
